


If I Could Tell Him

by lancemcfuck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Klance au, M/M, Multi POV, Mutual Pining, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance, mention of dicks whoops sorry guys, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcfuck/pseuds/lancemcfuck
Summary: Soulmate AU! Basically, the whole whatever you write on your arm appears on your soulmate's arm. I saw this prompt and I'm like oh my GOD I have ideas. Thank you so much for reading





	1. The Beginning

Lance McClain was outgoing, bubbly, extroverted. Everyone at school knew who he was, and he was very well liked. His best friends, Pidge and Hunk, were two of his favorite people in the whole world and he rarely spent a moment without them. His parents and siblings were amazing, even if they weren’t the richest people in the world and he sometimes didn’t have a lunch. But he still had a pretty great life. 

Every day he would write something on his arm. Whether it be a reminder or some other random thing, it had become a habit. And when he looked down one day to see a response, well let’s just say he was more than surprised. In actuality, he screamed really loudly, resulting in Hunk screaming really loudly and Pidge telling them to shut up. Lance shoved his arm towards the two, his eyes wide and mouth slacked open. “s-someone- LOOK!” he screeched, his voice unnaturally high. 

“Woah,” Pidge muttered, looking at Lance’s arm. 

“They wrote in red pen,” Hunk mused.

“No shit,” Pidge said with a smirk. “GUYS!” Lance shrieked again. His arm was shaking slightly. “What the FUCK IS THIS!” Pidge looked as his arm and adjusted her glasses. “Well, it seems like you have a ~soooul maaate~,” Pidge laughed. “I- what?” He shook his head. A soul mate? Oh quiznak. How the hell did this even happen? He didn’t even know that this kind of thing ever even happened. He had seen text posts on Doneblr about it but that was it. Nothing else, only a text post online. But now- this shit was actually happening to him? 

“It can’t be. That’s just- made up. Not real.” He shook his head back and forth. “holy shit, dude. It’s not a big deal. In fact,” Hunk paused. “Maybe we know this mystery girl.” Lance’s face heated up. It wasn’t a girl. He’d always known he was bi, ever since he had watched Henry Porter and fallen in love with Donald Measely for approximately 5 minutes. And he could just tell his soulmate was a guy. He didn't know how but he did. It was just something about the writing and the tone. 

He peaked out for behind his fingers. “uhhh… what if… it wasn’t a girl?” Pidge and Hunk stared at him for a second. “Dude, what else could it be? An alien?” Pidge shoved Hunk gently. “Then what if we know who /he/ is?” Pidge asked, pointedly staring at Hunk. "Wh- oHHHH! Oh! Well- yeah! What if?" He stared at Lance excitedly. "What if- what if it's someone who goes here? There are so many people on campus, it could be! Or what if-" "Hunk," Pidge said softly, glancing at Lance. "Let's- uh- let's just ask him some questions." Taking Lance's arm, she looked at the response in red letters. "Alright," she started, squinting her eyes and adjusting her glasses. "What do we say?"

Lance pondered this for a second. "Umm.. well..." he looked back down at the two line conversations. 

'remember: don't fuck this up'  
'you're going to fuck it up'

What the hell does he say to that?! And why was this guy such an asshole? "What do I say?!" he asked again, his voice cracking. After a few seconds, Hunk's face lit up. "What about... 'Thanks a lot. What's your name?'" Lance groaned. "Too open. This needs to be... me? I DON'T KNOW!" He groaned again before looking back at his friends. "What about..." he grabbed a blue marker and scribbled some words on his arm. Pidge and Hunk leaned over his shoulder. "Lance- what the FUCK," Pidge said, suppressing a laugh. 

'you too, hot stuff. so. soulmate, huh?'

"Smoooooth," Hunk said. He was also suppressing a laugh, badly at that. "I really want to figure out who this guy is! I mean- if he really is my soulmate, I want to get to know him." A small smile found his face despite Lance's fears. A soulmate... maybe he wouldn't have to deal with heartbreak again. Or one-sided pining. Maybe, just maybe, he would feel good about a relationship. 

"What if he isn't so hot, huh, Lance?" Pidge asked through a laugh. "I mean, if he's my soulmate, he would be to me." Pidge and Hunk went quiet for a moment. It was one of the deepest things they'd heard Lance say, even if it wasn't that big of a deal. It was still... different. 

"Alright, Lance," Pidge finally said. "Sounds good." The three sat there for a few minutes, silent. Waiting for this soul mate's answer. 

Lance could feel his pulse increasing with ever tick of the clock on the wall, but it wasn't a nervous increase. It was almost a... a happy increase. Like, he knew that soon, he hoped, he would get a reply. And then he could get to know this guy on the other side of his arm.

Wait that wasn't a good way of putting it- but he still wanted to learn about him. He had to be a good guy, because Lance knew himself. His soulmate couldn't be that big of an asshole.

He hoped, at least. 

And hey, maybe he did know him. Maybe, maybe it was that guy he saw sometimes. Or someone else entirely. He had no idea. All he knew from what he had talked to for one sentence was that this guy was an asshole. Which Lance was not going to have. If this- guy- wanted to play the whole asshole routine, Lance would too. And the flirting routine, but that was a given. 

After a few more minutes of no reply, Hunk fell asleep, snoring softly. This prompted Pidge to raise her eyebrows, laughing softly. "Goodnight, Lance." And with that, she, too, was out like a light. 

Lance lay awake for a few more hours, before his eyelids fluttered shut and his body relaxed from the tension of be hunched over, staring at his arm for hours straight. Heh. Straight.


	2. The Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's POV! Keith finally decides to respond to the writing up and down his arm, and his reaction to Lance's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I checked my computer this evening to see 6 kudos and I screamed omg. You guys have no idea how much each kudo means to me. I might be sending out more than one chapter tonight ;)

Ever since Keith could remember, he'd have writing on his arm. He knew it was this soulmate bullshit, but he still took the time to read each little anecdote on his arm, sometimes legs, even. Some of them even got a smile out of Keith. 

And yet, for some reason, this particular note made Keith grab his red pen from his school bag and shakily write a reply. He felt his heart pounding in his ears. 

'It's just a stupid reply,' he thought to himself, shaking his head slightly. 'It's not that big of a deal.'

And yet, it felt like one. He had always thought to himself, each time he woke up to find a new note, 'I'm going to reply.' Every. Single. Time. And yet, he never did. Until today. 

He never knew how he pictured the guy writing the little notes. Jock-ish, nerdy, dorky, popular. He had no clue. Each note only made less and less of a clue as to what he was. He could only hope he wasn't a complete ass-wipe. 

But he knew he couldn't be. The notes he saw, scrawled on his arm, only would be written by a kind-hearted guy. Even though Keith knew he had a soulmate, he would still date other guys. He'd had some exes. But none of them ever stayed with him for long. After a few weeks, rarely months, he'd get that dreaded text. "I was wondering if we could take a break? I just need to figure some stuff out." At the beginning he was heartbroken, but by the last few, he was used to it.

But maybe the soulmate would be different. They were soulmates for a reason, right? He wouldn't ditch Keith.

Keith could hope, at least. 

But, seeing the notes swirl up and down his arms, he couldn't see this guy being a dick. Most of the notes got at least a small smile out of Keith, sometimes even a full chuckle, which was a lot for Keith. 

So yeah, he had high hopes for his soul mate. 

After he wrote out his reply, his hand just barely shaking, he hadn't expected a reply from his soulmate. So, he fell asleep, snoring softly and bangs hanging in his face.

But when he woke up in the morning to find a reply? A flirty reply at that? He had to do a double take. He felt a blush making it's way across his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He grabbed his red pen from his nightstand and, once again, shakily wrote out a reply. 

'hot stuff? really? and yeah, I guess we are'

He didn't want to get too personal. A small part of him worried that if/when they did meet his soulmate would get tired of him immediately. So... small questions. 

Even though he immediately wanted to know everything about him. His favorite color, how many siblings he had, what his favorite animal was. 

This was so unlike Keith. He didn't know what the HELL was going on. He never acted this... boy crazy. EVER. He was usually the calm, collected one. But with his soulmate it was completely different. It made him feel... so so gay. 

He sat up straight in bed, watching his arm carefully. It was 7 in the morning, he doubted the other boy would be up at this hour.

Until he looked down to see the familiar handwriting under his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also apoligize for this chapter. I currently have a migraine AND my mom forgot to fill my meds so I'm living on a latte and a prayer. Aha kidding I don't like either of those. I'm living off of 4 advil I choked down dry because I couldn't get any water. So yEah anyways hopefully the next chapter won't be as bad. And thank you guys soooo much again for the recognition and love <3


	3. Running on 4 Hours of Sleep Starring Lance McClain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance just kinda
> 
> inner dialogue

Lance woke up early. Wayyyyy too early. As in, 6:30 am too early. He usually woke up between 9 and 11, not this god foresaken time. But he was wide awake. The whole having a soulmate thing kinda caused him not to get much sleep. And he anxiously awaited a response from this mystery boy. 

And at exactly 7:09 am, he received one. His breath hitched and he read it quickly, rereading and rereading and rereading. What kind of response was that?!

He snatched his blue marker from the table beside him, scribbling out a response. He didn't bother waking up Pidge and Hunk, knowing full well that they would either get mad him, not get up, or both. Probably both.

So he kept his new message a secret. He read his response again, mentally kicking himself. 

'yeah, hot stuff. yknow, when someone's hot? considering we're soul mates I'd guess you probably are. how long have you know we're soulmates?'

Lance was just putting everything out there. He wanted to know more about this boy. But he also didn't want to get too involved. So far, his soulmate seemed like an asshat. But maybe he was a nice asshat. 

Lance wasn't going to take any more asshat-ery. He wouldn't take any shit from this guy. Besides, if everything he wrote on his skin showed up on his soulmate's, he already had some... ideas. 

but those were a last resort. 

After a few minutes of no replies, Lance scribbled out another note.

'what's your name? if you don't mind me asking. or what do you want me to call you?'

He didn't want to just think of this guy as "soulmate" in his head. He wanted to have a name to think of, too. Something memorable. 

And maybe he will know this guy. Maybe it'll be someone from school. Or maybe he'll be someone living all the way across the world, in England or something. And they'll have this huge reunion where they jump in each other's arms and then kiss and it will be great. 

He really wanted to know who his soulmate was. He wanted to be able to not worry about a relationship. He wanted to just relax around someone. Be free. Be himself. He was able to be that way with Pidge and Hunk but it wasn't like he could just kiss either of them. He wanted the romantic aspects too, of course. Kissing, cuddling, all of it. It was always his favorite part of relationships. Just looking over at his partner and smiling and saying "I love you." Not having to worry about everything else. Everything else going away. 

But he never did have that. His only had ever been in one relationship, and that wasn't a great one. Seems like the universe was just leading him to have this soulmate. Well, that's kinda what a soulmate is but it was still foreign to Lance. So... different. 

After another few minutes not hearing from his soulmate, he groaned. Why did his soulmate have to be so sporadic? Why couldn't he just reply at a normal speed of the exact moment Lance responds. It's not that hard.

He looked down at his arm again before sighing and standing up to go and make himself breakfast. 

His blue lion slippers gently padded down the hallway to the mini kitchen and he made himself a small bowl of cereal. His eyes were starting to droop with fatigue. He got roughly... 3 hours of sleep. Which was going to be absolutely great for the next few days. But what would you do if you found out you had a soulmate? Probably not sleep, that's for sure.

He ate his cereal, silent for the first time in a while. He checked the clock. 8:04 am. It had already been almost an hour? God he needed to get a life. 

Every few seconds he'd glance down at his arm, but no reply. He frowned before washing his dish and setting it in the dishwasher. He hoped Hunk and Pidge would wake up soon. He wanted to talk about his soulmate with other people. Not just rereading the lines scrawled on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter for tonight !! i still feel Shitty but writing somehow makes me feel better
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoyed !! sorry if parts dont make sense i get kinda loopy when my migraines get this bad alksjlkjdks
> 
> It took a while to type this chapter so I had a lot go on in between chunks


	4. Keith's Procrastination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith trying to think of a response basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on having this out much sooner but I kinda got distracted and then ended up stargazing outside for like 45 minutes at 12 am so that was fun. 
> 
> anyways enjoY!

Keith got the other boy's reply instantly. His name? Hell no. He wasn't just going to give out his name. A pseudonym, however, he would do. 

But he wasn't going to respond instantly. Oh, no, he was going to wait. He didn't want to come off too strong. Scare his soulmate away. 

Like he usually came off strong. 

But in reality, he was pretty clingy. Like- super clingy. He doesn't come off as clingy, so people usually like him at first, but then he gets comfortable and alllllll of the sudden he's always there. That's when people start to "accidentally" forget to invite him to things. Then, he would know it was time to find new friends. It was a vicious cycle. 

But with his soulmate? He wanted it to be different. He didn't want this boy to think he was clingy, or to get tired of him, or think he was weird. So he had all of his walls up. He wouldn't let his defenses down until he was 100% sure he could. He'd learnt from his past mistakes. 

So this was going to be different. 

He cleaned his room, Shiro would be glad for that. Then he wandered around the apartment, searching for something else to do. He cleaned some dishes, put his hair up into a messy bun, he even took his dog, Dean, for a walk. That's how much time had passed. 

And yet, after all of that, he knew that he had to write back to the other boy. If he didn't, he would start to feel bad. What if the boy lost interest in him? Then what? This new thought caused him to scramble to grab his red marker, before stopping. How was he supposed to respond? 

'a little while.' he paused, thinking again of the next part. 

'just call me Red.'

He paused for a second. Yeah, that was a good idea. Nothing could connect him to Red. Other than his jacket but that would be hard to do. 

'what about you?' Great, Keith. Now you sound desperate. Way to go on that 'don't sound too clingy' way of life. 

But he was pretty curious. Okay, very curious. But come on, wouldn't you want to know what your soulmate's name is? If he was given a pseudonym for the other boy he only hoped it wouldn't be stupid. Like a French word for the other boy's name. That's just dumb. 

He sat back down on his bed. He was glad he didn't have work that day, he'd rather procrastinate and then finally respond to his soulmate. After a few hours. It wasn't like the other boy would be anxiously awaiting a response. He wouldn't think that hopefully.

Dean hopped up onto his bed. He smiled softly, gratefully petting the dog's head. He loved his dog. He loved dogs in general, actually. But Dean had just always been there for Keith. He somehow knew exactly when Keith needed a shaggy dog head resting on his knee. Dean almost acted like a therapy dog to Keith. 

He sighed, looking down at his arm. He hoped to see a response, but didn't think he would. 

Little did he know, his soulmate was slightly obsessed with the soulmate concept and immediately responded. 

Keith glanced down at the blue writing on his arm, reading quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH 
> 
> I've been having some issues with Netflix that resulted with me being on a live chat with Netflix support for 2+ hours last night only to find they have a bug in their system and that they don't know when it will be fixed. So it's been hard to watch Voltron, since that's what I've been having the problem with. But writing this make me feel like I'm back in the show. I also found out that the SEASON 7 PREMIERE IS GOING TO BE AT SDCC
> 
> anddd my mom told me I couldn't go then yelled at me about it so :') 
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I really love writing this fic. I have an idea for another fic, too, so keep your eyes out for that in the coming days/weeks! I haven't been doing too well, just paranoia about relationships and friendships because of a past relationship. But this fic has been really helping me so far so thank you guys so so much for the kudos and just reading it !!! It means so much to me. Sorry that each chapter is so short. I try to make up for it by updating at least once a day.


	5. How To Come Off as Cool While Really Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance thinks things through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CRAMPSCRAMPSCRAMPSCRAMPSCRAMPS C R A M P S  
> fucking HELL i want to DIE I rarely have cramps bc of my migraine meds but now it's so bAD LIKE IT LEGITIMATELY FEELS LIKE SOMEONE IS STABBING ME OH MY GOD  
> anyways  
> next chapter :)

Lance immediately responded to "Red's" response. 

'Red, huh? Alright, Red. just call me Blue.'

He paused. A while? What did that entail? Like- a few months? A few years? Oh God if this guy had seen all of the things Lance had written on himself over the years...

'and a while? what kind of while? a short while or long while?'

Lance could tell he was becoming... obsessed. But he'd never though something like this could happen to him. And he just hoped Red would think it was... endearing. Not creepy. Or obsessive. Hopefully. 

When Red still didn't respond, he started to wonder if his obsession, so to speak, was really an obsession. Maybe he should just kind of... not so quickly answer. As if he was waiting, staring at his arm the entire time. 

Whiiiich he totally was. 

But he was a romantic at heart. He was already thinking of all of the things they would be doing together. Kissing, dates, stargazing, kissing, cuddling, picnics, kissing. Yknow, romantic stuff. 

All of this time reading romance novels and watching sappy movies would finally come of use. He had so many ideas for dates, they were overflowing. Bookstore, movies, dinner, just hanging out. He had so many ideas and he could only imagine how much fun he'd have planning them all out. 

Soul mates are supposed to be forever, right? So that means that he could just... relax. Hopefully. Not have to worry about losing Red. 

He had to admit, however, that he was really curious as to who his soulmate was. Was he artistic? Did he like to read? Did he play video games? Did he like Professor What? All very important questions. 

That he would ask. Sometime. Soon, maybe, hopefully, probably. When Hunk and Pidge woke up he'd need to ask for advice on... everything. The only relationships he'd had were short lived and barely lasted. He wished he'd known about his soulmate sooner. Then he wouldn't have had to deal with those past heartbreaks.

That would've been nice. 

But, then he wouldn't have been able to learn from his mistakes. And then maybe he would suck at... everything, even more, with Red. Which he didn't want to have happen. He really wanted to impress him. Seem smart, cool, funny. Insanely cool, actually. But, also not really. Like... he didn't want to seem scary. He wanted Red to find him cool but... also not. Because he wasn't. He really wasn't. And he knew it, too. He just acted cocky to try and mask it. All that made him do was act like an asshole. But he could only hope Red could be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been having the best night but I just spent an hour and a half stargazing at 11:30 pm so that was really nice. I ALSO GOT INTO THIS AMAZING MUSICAL CALLED LIZARD BOY ADKFLKJF  
> anyways  
> im using notes as like a blog oh my god i apologize  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! im gonna be speeding things up a bit soon ;)  
> I was hoping to have another chapter out tonight (even though it's like 1:30 am) but these cramps are so fucking bad omg i cant think straight what the FUCK


	6. Over the Different Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskipping a little !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I passed out while writing this last night (full on waking up with the computer in my lap kinda thing) and when I woke up this morning, EVERYTHING WAS GONE
> 
> I was SO sad.
> 
> So now I'm rewriting it but I can't remember anything because I did it while i was barely conscious so ye p

Keith read the response. Blue? Jesus Christ this guy needed some originality. But it was also slightly endearing. Blue. His favorite color had always been red, hence the name, and he would guess Blue's was Blue. 

And then he laughed. It was short, and barely noticeable, but he did laugh. He could tell Blue was slightly freaking out over this. 

'a long while' he answered with a smirk. 

He immediately got a response. 

'A LONG WHILE?! like how long? like- years?' 

Oh God, this guy was definitely freaking out. It was sweet. He had seen some of the weirder things Blue had written, and if he had done that and someone had seen them, he would be freaking out too. 

'dude relax, it's not a big deal' 

This illicited another response, which was another freak out. 

'oh god- have you seen everything I've ever written'

'yep'

'oh no- I am so sorry for the things you've had to see.'

Keith chuckled at that. 

 

Weeks went by, the two boys continuing the same thing. They'd both had to start washing their arms pretty regularly from all of the convos they'd had together. 

But on this particular day, Lance had gotten a little mad at Red. He'd said that Iron Man was better than Captain America, so of course he would get mad! Who wouldn't? 

He had held this trick up his sleeve the whole time but it was finally time to use it. 

He brought out his marker and drew a massive dick on his arm. 

Now, this was a good idea. In theory. Now he had a massive dick on his arm. He could just wear long sleeves, however. But he had no idea what Red would do. 

 

Keith woke up to find a dick on his arm. "What the FUCK?!" He had said out loud. 

'what the fuck did you do?!' 

Lance snickered at his response. He knew Red wouldn't have been able to take it off, since it was on his skin originally. 

'I wash dishes! I have to wear short sleeves!' 

Lance full on guffawed at this. Oh God this was the funniest thing that had happened in a WHILE. 

'well you shouldn't have said Iron Man was better' he replied quickly, still snickering. 

'oh my GOD you piece of shit' 

Keith desperately ran to his room to get some concealer, something, ANYTHING that would hide the dick on his arm. 

He pat some concealer on, hopeful that it would work. 

It didn't. 

He swore under his breath as he tried to just... cover it with a bandaid. Nope, it was way too big. 

Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

He ran into the living room, searching for that temporary tattoo that he had gotten from a stand at Salmon Days, a festival in Seattle where he used to live. He found it stuffed into a drawer and quickly tried to put it on over the obscene drawing on his arm. 

It kinda worked. 

Not well, really, but it drew attention away from it and made it looks less like a dick. 

It'd have to do. 

'you motherfucker- I have work today! why the hell did you think this was a good idea?' 

No one had ever questioned the writing up and down his arms because you couldn't really see what it said. And Keith was pretty reserved, so they didn't want to ask. Lucky for him, however, the diner he worked at allowed tattoos. Otherwise, he would've been screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Like I said, I tried to get it out last night but couldnt aha


	7. Who Needs Jason Dean When You Have Keith Kogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting? Perhaps more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> i had another migraine today and I just haven't felt up to it I'm so sorry guys !!!

Lance snickered. Okay- he may be biased and all but- Red was... really cool. Like, he just reminded Lance of a Cool Guy, like Danny from Grease or something. 

'just cover it or something. it's not a big deal'

Keith didn't really care. It was just... the inconvenience. And the questions. Like why the hell he had a temporary tattoo on. 

He trudged to work, a coffee shop on the corner of 5th Avenue. It definitely wasn't the worst place to work. Plus, Seattle has so many dogs. S o m a ny do g s. He got to meet so many good boys every day. 

Lance, however, had the day off. So he decided to trek into Seattle. He rarely did this, because of traffic. But he wanted to go see a show at the 5th Avenue Theater- Hunchback of Notre Dame starring Josh Castille. 

Sadly, he got there too late. 2:09 pm. 10 minutes late. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. He was hoping to get rush tickets for cheaper but apparently not. 

He looked on Google Maps for somewhere else to go nearby. 

Huh. A coffee shop. It looked pretty nice too. 

He pulled his sleeves down and headed down the block. 

After he arrived at the little shop, he couldn't help but notice the dashing emo boy in the kitchen. Only two people were working, Dashing Emo and then another guy. 

"Hi, my name's Shiro," the man behind the counter said. "What can I get for you today?" 

Lance stood up a little straighter. "Um- black tea with lemonade and raspberry syrup. And a... uh... chocolate croissant." He lowered his voice, glancing at the boy in the kitchen. 

"And his number," he said, nodding to the boy. 

Shiro chuckled. "Your total will be $9.89. Name?" 

"Lance. L-A-N-C-E." He flashed a grin. "Alright, Lance, I'll have those out asap."

Shiro made his way back to the kitchen before he made the tea. "So," he started, smirking at Keith. "Looks like someone has an admirer. And it's not me." Keith looked up at him, confused. "Care to explain...? 

Shiro nodded towards Lance, who had a blue shirt on and jeans. "Him. Asked for your number. He seems nice enough." Shiro shrugged while Keith groaned. "Ugh, fine. Just- give him my number. Put it on his cup or something, I don't care." 

Shiro nodded, grinning. "Alright, Keith." He started walking away to make the tea and get the croissant. Before taking the food to Lance, he stopped and turned to Keith. "Yknow," he started with another smirk. "You could bring them over... yourself." 

Keith's face turned red. It wasn't like the other boy wasn't attractive, that's for sure. But it just felt awkward and weird. But Shiro was looking at him so expectantly...

"Fine," he muttered, grabbing the food from Shiro. He quickly looked at the name. Lance... huh. 

"Uh, Lance?' he asked the boy, who was sitting at a table for two. Alone. "I have your food." He placed the food on the table. "If you need anything else just ask." 

Lance, however, was not that calm and collected. He didn't expect the other boy to come out and talk to him. So it came as a huge surprise. "Oh- uh- thank-thanks," he stuttered out. He was going to leave a tip. That's for sure. 

"Um- wait-" Lance called before the other boy could leave. "I didn't catch your name?"

Keith smirked. "I didn't throw it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anywayssss I have an idea about where this is gonna go now and I thank my friend March for helping me choose  
> and also you guys should thank her bc i was thinking of killing them both, adam silvera style ;)
> 
> but im not dw


	8. Coffeestand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Lance and Keith bondingggg  
> plus some fanboying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god thank you all so so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!!! it means the WORLD to me. every time i refresh my tab and see more hits i just start beaming alkfjkfljlsf

Lance's voice caught in his throat. Did he just- oh my god. He sat there, dumbfounded for a second before finally regaining himself. "Oh-Um-wow-okay-" nevermind. No he didn't. That was... so smooth. Like, even smoother than Lance. Which was very hard to do. 

The other boy just smirked as he went back into the kitchen. 

"How did it go?" Shiro asked Keith as soon as he reached the kitchen. Keith shrugged. "He... seemed pretty nice. Definitely funny, until I pulled a Jason Dean move on him. That made him speechless." He chuckled. 

Shiro laughed. "Of course you did. So..." he said slowly, glancing at Keith. 

"So what? I mean, he's cute, sure. But..." he glanced at his arm. "I don't want to like someone while knowing I have a soulmate." 

Shiro nodded. "Yeah, but maybe you could just give this guy a chance?" He raised an eyebrow at Keith. "I'll give you an extra break to go hang out with him?" 

Shiro would never tell Keith since he knew Keith would have a fit but he hated Keith being alone. Whenever Shiro had to go out and Keith was home alone, Shiro worried about him. Nonstop.   
`  
But, having a friend, or boyfriend, would maybe just... be a good thing for the other boy. 

Before Keith could respond, his phone vibrated. 'Hey, Jason Dean. It's Lance.' Keith smiled dumbly down at his phone. So he did get the reference. 

Shiro raised an eyebrow at the other boy. "You can take a fifteen minute break whenever you want, bud," he said, a smirk in his voice. 

Keith only nodded. He had totally forgotten about Blue for a second. He did feel bad... of course he did. But he just... instantly liked this boy. He didn't know what it was. 

But he wasn't going to show that. "Yeah, maybe," he only mumbled to Shiro after looking out at the other boy, whose head flicked away from his as soon as he saw Keith was looking at him. Keith snickered softly. 

"Fine," Keith finally said. "I will." It wasn't like he really, really wanted to or anything. 

So, he slowly walked out to the table the other boy, sitting across from him. "So, Lance..." 

Lance, however, was still barely collected from his encounter with the boy earlier. "Yep- that's me. Lance. Yep. Oh- are you on break or something?" He was rambling. It wasn't his fault! He rambled when he was nervous. 

Keith nodded, bemused by the other boy's nervousness. "Yeah, Shiro let me take a break." He almost added that it was so he could talk to Lance.

"I'm Keith, by the way," he added after a moment. 

Keith... that was a nice name, Lance thought. "Hey, Keith. Uh- you already know my name." 

He nodded. He was hit with the sudden realization that Lance could see the writing on his arm. He put his hands in his lap. 

"So, Keith, you work here?" Lance didn't know what else to say. He sucked at small talk. 

Keith nodded. "Yeah, great question. I work here with my brother, Shiro." He nodded back to the other boy. "I get paid, and it's pretty laid back. I usually just wash dishes, though." 

At this, Lance perked up. Wash dishes? Like... Red? "Cool, cool. What's your favorite color?" 

Keith raised an eyebrow at this. "Uhh... Red?" 

Lance's heart skipped a beat. Dishes and liking red? Oh God. It couldn't be him... that'd be way too coincidental. Too... great. 

He nodded coolly. "I like blue," he said, glancing at Keith to see if that got any reaction out of him.

Keith definitely did perk up a little. Not enough to be noticeable but... at the mention of Blue he couldn't help but perk up. 

Both of them could only hope that they would meet their soul mates soon. 

Little did they know, they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for where this is going tbh. It's kinda angsty but also not????? idk how to explain it ahah  
> anyways  
> I'm feeling a little better. mentally, not so much, but luckily writing helps so yeah !!!
> 
> also if you get the title PLEASE lmk down in the comments aldjkljflkjs i just saw it in theaters on thursday so maybe thatll help ;)


	9. The Upside of Requited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Lance and Keith bonding !!!! plus set up for the next chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the kudos and comments and bookmarks !!!! i know i say this a lot but it means so much to me

Both boys were thinking about their soul mates as they talked. Each one talked about things that only their soul mate would know, but the other would then think of his soul mate. The two felt as if they'd known each other for years. 

Finally, however, Keith had to go back work. "I'll see you around sometime?" Keith asked before standing up. 

Lance nodded vigorously. "Yeah! Yes, definitely. Just text me whenever." This was his new favorite coffee shop. 

Keith grinned shyly. "Alright, see you later, Lance."

Lance grinned and said goodbye to the other boy before throwing out his trash and going back to his apartment. He couldn't believe he had met someone so... cool so quickly. As he changed into a tshirt and shorts, he couldn't help but see the tattoo and dick on his arm. 

They didn't know each other. They weren't even technically dating or anything. It wasn't an issue he liked this other boy, right? Right. 

Besides, he doubted that they would stay together for long. Keith probably had a super awesome soul mate who probably was a superhero or something. 

Keith, however, was thinking the same exact thing. Or, close to it, anyways. He looked down at the writing on his arm as he worked. Lance probably had an amazing soulmate. Like, someone who was actually cool and bubbly like Lance was. 

These poor, oblivious boys. 

The two stayed up late that night texting each other, not even realizing that they hadn't written to their soulmate in hours. They both forgot all about Blue and red and just focused on Lance and Keith. 

Shiro was happy to see Keith had made, at the least, a friend. At the most? Well, we all know. 

And Keith was, too. The two boys made plans for the next Sunday, when Keith was off from work. They would go see a movie, Incredibles 2, then hang out at Lance's apartment afterwards. Not a date. Definitely not a date. 

But Lance couldn't help but think of it as one. A small voice in the back of his mind kept reminding him this would never happen but he didn't mind going along with it for a few days. He definitely wouldn't mind it. 

Neither of the boys wrote anything for the days leading up to the movie. Lance got some marker on his hand but that was it. The dick washed off, and so did the rest of their conversations. But each boy was too enthralled in their 'date' on the upcoming Sunday. 

Lance was extra. Very extra. As in- on Saturday he had his outfit picked out and he had the tickets printed. And when Sunday came? He woke up, washed his face masked off, took a hot shower, and brushed his teeth with toothpaste and then whitening charcoal. 

After getting dressed, combing his hair, applying a light amount of concealer, styling his hair, and finally applying a little bit of cologne, but barely enough to be noticeable. 

He wore a nice blue polo and jeans with blue converse on. His hair was styled like usual. 

Keith wore a leather jacket with a red tshirt and jeans. He wore red converse and his hair was slightly messy. 

Both boys wore completely different yet similar outfits. And both wore their signature colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so i upped the dosage of one of my meds for migraines and i had an extreme reaction. sleeping all day, unable to walk or talk, shaking, no concentration, etc etc. it's pretty bad and i might have to go to the doctor for it. it took me a while to type this since i'm shaking so hard so alkfkjdjf yeah but i really love this fic


	10. 123 Balmera Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;))))))))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER OH MY GOD ALKDJKFJLD 
> 
> im typing this before typing the chapter but im p sure it'll be my longest chapter. 
> 
> as i was typing i had the idea for the main thing and got so excited i fell out of my bed akldjgdlkf

Both boys showed up at the theater at the same time, a little early but not too early to not be able to go inside the theater. 

They got one ( ;) ) bag of popcorn, Lance got Butterfinger bites and Keith got Sour Patch Kids. They each got a slushee to freeze their brains.

As the two sat down in the theater, eager to watch the movie. Both of the boys had been huge Incredibles fans when they were younger and seeing the second one with their sou- crushes was the best situation they could think of. 

They both watched the movie in fascination. They had missed all of the characters, and come on Tony had a major glow up. The flashing lights were definitely an issue but they just closed their eyes, not wanting to bother the other boy. 

Both boys wondered if it was a date. If the other boy thought it was a date. And neither boy ever said anything. 

After the movie, Lance was giddy. "Holy shit! That was amazing! I loved them all so much and- Frozone! God." He laughed. 

Keith was staring at the other boy in awe. He was... so cute. And funny and just-

Keith come on you have a soulmate you can't fall for someone else. 

"So, Keith, who was your favorite character? I really liked Dash... or Violet. Ugh, I can't pick!" He grinned over at Keith excitedly. 

"Oh, um, probably Dash or Jack Jack. But yeah they were all amazing." He smiled softly. 

"Alright, back to my place? We could watch another movie or TV or just hang out. Whatever you want," Lance said with a shrug.

"Oh, yeah, cool. Sounds good." Keith followed Lance to his car. a 1967 black Chevy Impala. It was Lance's pride a joy. His friend had told him that lots of bi people owned one of these so he of course had to save up and get one. 

After a lot of refurnishing, it was up and running and looked brand new. He was more than proud of it. 

And Keith was impressed. "Nice car," he mused, grinning. Lance lit up. "Thanks! It took weeks but I finally got it running. And then I had to clean it, clean the seats, get some new covers, and now it looks good as new." Lance beamed at the other boy. 

They both got in and Lance drove to his apartment. He had luckily cleaned it before he left. Didn't want Keith to know he lived surrounded by pizza boxes and video game controllers. So he actually did clean his apartment.

When they arrived, Lance hurried out to open the door for Keith. "Good sir," he said in a very bad British accent. This earned a snicker from Keith who stepped out of the car. "Thanks, Lance."

The two walked up the steps into the apartment. The elevator had been broken for years with no idea as to when it was going to be fixed. They stopped at apartment number 221b and Lance inserted the key. 

He opened the door and set his keys in the bowl by the door. "Yeah, it isn't the nicest but yknow, it isn't awful. It's livable." He plopped down on his couch and patter the spot next to him for Keith. "Come on. I won't bite," he joked with a wink. 

Keith's face turned a little red at that wink. He sat down next to Lance on the couch. "What do you wanna watch? Uh... I have Netflix." 

"I'm fine with anything. I like comedy, though." 

Lance nodded. He had an idea on what they could watch. It was pretty... young, but hey no one is too old for this movie. 

He turned on Scooby Doo (the movie) and grinned over at Keith. "This is one of my favorite movies of all time! I lived for this movie when I was younger." The beginning started playing and Lance spread out of the couch a little more. 

His legs were sprawled out over Keith and his head was at the other end of the couch. He loved this movie so much. 

Keith wasn't really paying attention to the movie much. Lance's legs were in his lap. Like. Actually in his lap. And he looked so cute over there-

Stop it Keith, he thought to himself. Your gay is taking over. 

When the movie ended, both boys sat up a little. Lance stretched and yawned. "Mmmm, I love that movie," he said sleepily. He shook his head to try and get rid of the sleepiness. "Alright, I'll drive you home. What's your address?" He grabbed a marker from the table. 

"123 Balmera Lane," Keith told him. Lance wrote it out on his arm.

Keith felt that familiar tingly feeling on his arm and looked down. There was his address, staring back up at him. "L-Lance-" he stuttered out. 

"Yeah?" Lance looked up to see Keith looking at him with huge eyes. "I- you- we- soul- oh my god." He gawked at Lance for a second before finally composing himself. 

He stuck his arm out for Lance to see. "Blue?" he mumbled, his face like his nickname. 

Lance wasn't comprehending this. No. It couldn't be. He couldn't be that lucky. The guy he happened to meet and click with at the coffee shop around the corner. No. This can't be real. It can't it can't it can't-

but it was. And Lance knew it. He stared at Keith in shock before writing another message on his arm. 

'Red?'

Keith looked down. 

'Blue?' 

Both boys looked up at the other and laughed. They couldn't stop laughing. Everything just seemed so perfect and unreal. 

"So..." Lance finally managed to say. "We're soulmates, huh?" 

Keith looked up and just nodded. "Um- I guess... I guess we are?" Keith looked down after feeling another message coming on. 

'will you, Keith Kogane, do me the honor of going on a date with me?'

Keith looked up at Lance, who had just capped his marker. Keith was stilling in a state of shock but nodded his head quickly. 

"I'm not gonna lie, I kinda saw this as a kind of date but also didn't want to say anything and scare you off. Plus, I thought you had some sort of 'super cool' soulmate or something." He chuckled softly. "Not... me." 

"I mean- I did too, I guess. I thought you just flirted with everyone, though. And that you also had a 'super cool' soulmate." 

Lance winked at him. "Well, I do."

This just caused Keith to turn a dark red. "How the hell are you so good at flirting?" he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not 100% sure how many chapters there'll be but there will be at LEAST 15. 
> 
> and if not 15 then 20 and so on (it will end on a multiple of 5 alkfjlgkd sorry)
> 
> also I was watching Scooby Doo while writing this so I kinda had too whoops
> 
> and abt incredibles 2- i watched it the weekend it came out and I almost passed out. please beware if you have any medical conditions !!! but it's an amazing movie holy fuck


	11. Super-Mega-Foxy-Awesome-Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate stuff !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's sad boy hours so time to write some gay

Lance grinned. "I guess you just bring out my most flirtatious side." 

They both knew that every side was Lance's flirtatious side but instead erupted into a fit of giggles. "Oh my God, my soulmate is a dork," Keith said, still laughing. 

"Yeah, and mine's a super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot guy. So." He smirked at Keith and threw him a wink.

Keith blushed a dark, dark red. "Oh my god- did you just reference A Very Potter Musical?"

Lance blushed. "How the hell did you know? Oh my god- you just got around a hundred times more perfect, which I didn't even know was possible!"

They both stared at each other, dumbfounded. Then they burst out laughing. "I guess we're soulmates for a reason, huh."

The two boys beamed at each other before erupting into another fit of giggles. "God, I'm so glad that I asked for your number," Lance muttered. "Because otherwise I'd probably be at my apartment with Hunk and Pidge or by myself."

"Yeah, I'm glad too. I'd just be... probably alone. No. Definitely alone." 

Lance looked at his soulmate sadly before brightening. "Well, now you have me. And you're never, ever, gettin' rid of me." 

Keith looked at Lance. "You just referenced Waitress."

"oh my quiZNAK HOW MANY REFERENCES ARE YOU GOING TO GET?!"

Keith only smirked at Lance. "Oh- um- could I- is it okay if-"

"Yep, totally fine," Lance finished for him, grinning. "I was gonna ask you but didn't wanna, like, make it so you felt weird or anything." 

Keith's face was as red as his jacket, however, and he just smiled. "Thanks... it kinda sucks having to go back to an empty apartment, I guess." 

Lance nodded, frowning slightly. "You can stay here whenever you want, Keith. I'll always be here. Besides, one day you could even live here if you want." He smiled softly towards the other boy. 

Keith looked at Lance with wide eyes. "Thank you. So much. I know we're soulmates and all but that means a lot to me... And you can always stay at my place, too." 

"Of course I would! Jesus- you're my soul mate, first of all. Second, even if we weren't, I'd still offer it." 

The two boys looked at each other for a few seconds before suddenly there wasn't any space between them. Neither knew who had started it but they were kissing and it felt like no one else was in the world except them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all are so so nice thank you all for reading and supporting my fic!!!
> 
> sorry for taking so long on this chapter, it's been a weird few days. and sorry it's still so short alkjdlkfgjd
> 
> anywayssss
> 
> im currently in a hotel room sad as fuck and for dinner I had french fries, chocolate cake, and a caprese salad because i am the embodiment of healthy


	12. The Road So Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow who knew sad boy hours could last a day

They were kissing

and kissing

and kissing. Neither of the two wanted to break apart. But after a few minutes, both boys had to actually breath. Lance was grinning ear-to-ear. "You're a really good kisser," he said breathless, his eyes wide. 

Keith was breathing heavily and his face was flushed. "Holy shit- you too." They both sat back on the couch, limbs entangled. It was pretty late at this point but Keith nor Lance wanted to go to sleep any time soon. 

The two boys were flushed in the face and flustered as all hell. "So-" "I was-" they laughed. 

"Wanna watch something?" Lance finally asked. His heart was beating rapidly and his face was still extremely flushed. His lips were a little sore but in a good way. And considering that he had just had a 10 minute long makeout session with the hot guy from the coffee shop/his soul mate, he was extremely happy. 

Keith nodded. "Yeah, sure. Um... how about Supernatural?" 

Lance looked at Keith in shock. "Oh my god- you're so emo." 

"What?! Supernatural is not emo! It's a good show! Have you even seen it?" Keith asked. 

"Yes! I have! I know there's a bi guy, another bi guy, some angels, and they're all super sexy. And they die like- every other second." Lance rolled his eyes. 

"That's like... the whole show. Right there." Keith laughed and Lance immediately thought it was the cutest thing he had ever heard in his entire life. 

"Your laugh... is adorable," Lance mumbled, completely awestruck before realizing that oh god he actually said that out loud-

"Wh-what- no it's not. It's not adorable. It's manly!" Keith crossed his arms jokingly. 

Lance was slightly shaken out of his stupor before going back to his flirtatious self. "Um yes it most definitely is." 

Before Keith could utter another word, however, Lance turned on season 10 episode 5 of Supernatural. "What the fuck is this- why are they singing- what is- WHAT?!" 

Keith was laughing again. "Oh my god you chose the musical episode-" "THERE'S A MUSICAL EPISODE?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in such an awful place right now im so sorry if this is really bad
> 
> im thinking about ending this at 15 with chapter 15 being an epilogue. im probably going to write a pining fic next ;)
> 
> keep in mind i have only been kissed by family (and this one guy in kindergarten who kissed my finger and then i punched him in the face aljdlkgjfl) so the only way i know how kisses are are by fanfic, books, tv shows, and movies.


	13. Destiel? Sorry I Only Know Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys watch supernatural wOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY LAST CHAPTER GAINED 100 HITS OVERNIGHT IM???? THANK YOU OMG AKLJFLGJLD

Keith only laughed at this. "Oh my god you dork-" but he really liked this episode and it was a good one to start with. Not too scary, and for god's sake the little jokes about Destiel. He knew it would be a good one to start with for Lance. 

The episode started with "John and Mary" singing and Lance already liked it. He cuddled up next to Keith and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder. 

Keith hadn't expected the sudden contact from the other boy. His first reaction was to tense but after realizing it was Lance, his soulmate, he relaxed slightly and rested his head on Lance's. 

The Road So Far finished and Lance looked up at Keith. "That was amazing," he murmured. 

Keith chuckled. "Yeah, they really hired some talented girls to sing for this episode. The songs are... really cool and well done."

Lance continued to watch the show in wonder. All of the characters were so likable and... really cute. 

"Sam is really cute." He looked up at Keith devilishly. "Not as cute as you, though." 

Keith's face turned red. "Lance! Oh my god- that should be against the rules. No flustering while watching TV." He gave Lance the side-eye. 

"Um, no? Flustering is always allowed. Especially when it's for the cutest boy in the world." Lance winked and settled in again at Keith's side. 

"But you haven't been flustered?" was all that Keith replied with before turning back to the TV and watching as some weird scarecrow thing abducted people. 

Lance, however, still hadn't recovered. He rarely found anyone as smooth as him. And when he did, it was so that that person could go against him for someone else. Which sucked. 

But now his soulmate was smooth. And all he could think about was that one line. No one had ever been this nice to him on purpose. And it made Lance feel... actually, pretty amazing. 

They continued to watch the show and when there was the jump scare, Lance literally jumped. Keith stifled a laugh and wrapped his arm around the other boy. Lance settled in next to Keith and smiled. 

They both sat there like that through the episode, content and happy. Lance actually enjoyed Supernatural. It was a good show with great characters. And he found the stuff about Destiel funny. Dean and Cas were both so oblivious to each other's feelings! Lance found it funny. 

When the end credits played, Lance sat up and yawned. "That was really good," he mumbled, extremely sleepy. Keith nodded, just as tired as Lance was. "I'm just gonna-" 

and both boys were out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have 2 ideas for my next fics!!
> 
> 1\. pining boys  
> 2\. buzzfeed unsolved: supernatural au !!!!!! 
> 
> so keep an eye out for those as this comes to a close!!


	14. Keith the Disney Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *rich goranski voice* GAYYYYYYYYYYYY  
> HAHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THISISLATEIMSORRY  
> I had horseback last night and therapy this morning so ive had like  
> .2 seconds of freetime  
> and ive just been feeling not creative idk  
> but i saw this adorable klance thing on ig so now im FULL KLANCE

When Keith woke up the next morning, he was disoriented. He bolted upright. "Where the fuck am I?!" He turned and saw the sleeping boy next to him and for a split second freaked out again before remembering the night before. 

right

Soul mates. Right. So the cute guy who asked for his number through his step brother is his soul mate. The cute guy that he went on a date with. 

Was his soul mate. 

He smiled softly to himself and settled back in Lance's arms. It was nice. Safe. Warm. He felt... comforted, happy. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy and warm and he had only met he boy a day or so ago. 

Jesus Christ, Keith. 

He nuzzled into the other boy's chest gently, careful not to wake Lance up. He didn't want to deal with that kind of monster. He couldn't even imagine what kind of terror he would unleash upon the world if that happened. 

So he fell back into a deep sleep for a few more hours until he awake to the sound of Lance padding softly to the bathroom. He sat up and rubbed his bleary eyes. "Mornin' Lance," he muttered. 

Lance turned around quickly at the sound of Keith's voice. "Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. Good morning." He smiled. 

Keith looked at Lance for a moment before registering the words. Keith wasn't good when he first wakes up. "Sorry- it's fine, don't worry about it." He yawned and covered his mouth. 

After both boys had woken up a little more, they sat back down on the couch and watched another episode of Supernatural while eating breakfast. "Shit," Keith muttered. "I should probably go to work..." 

"Oh, right." Lance was going to spend his afternoon screaming to Hunk and Pidge about Keith. He had texted them the night before about Keith but he hadn't known about the soulmate aspect yet. 

Oh boy were they in for a huge spill of feelings. 

"I'll come by this afternoon and get something to eat then we could have dinner here? If that's okay..." 

Keith just nodded emphatically. "Yeah that sounds... good. Yeah." 

They waved their goodbyes, Lance planting a kiss on Keith's cheek and winking before Keith had to leave for work. He called Pidge and all Pidge could hear was "SOULMATE- CUTE- HELP- OH MY GOD! COME OVER TO MY PLACE WITH HUNK ASAP!" He hung up before she could say anything else. 

She and Hunk made their way over to Lance's apartment and when they knocked on the door, Lance threw the door open and ushered them inside and sat down on the couch. 

"Oh. My. GOD!" He yelled. "OKAYSOIMETMYSOULMATE-KEITH I TEXTED YOU GUYS LAST NIGHT- ANDITENDEDUPTHATHEWASMYSOULMATE ANDIHADNOIDA,RIGHT, SOIWROTEHISADDRESSONMYARM, SO I COULD DRIVE HIM HOME, ANDTHENITSHOWSUP ON. HIS. ARM!" He took a breath. Hunk opened his mouth but Lance kept going. 

"SO THEN WE JUST LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND WE'RE LIKE 'HOLY SHIT' YKNOW AND THEN WE REALIZE WE'RE SOULMATES AND WE JUST KINDA FREAK OUT AND THEN WE MADE OUT AND IT WAS MAGICAL!" Lance sighed happily. 

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other. "Holy shit, Lance. You talked so fast and you- holy fuck." Pidge stared at Lance weirdly. 

"He's so amazing and dreamy and just spectacular, Pidge! I can't believe that he's had to see all the shit I've written on my arm. AND! At one point, I felt him nuzzle into my chest. IT WAS SO FUCKING CUTE YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" 

"Lance- buddy- take a breath. You've breathed like two times in 20 minutes." 

Lance only sighed dreamily. "He's so amazing.I can't believe how lucky I am to have him as my soulmate. And I've only known him a few days! Imagine how great he will be in the years to come." 

Pidge narrowed her eyes. "Lance. If you hadn't just met this boy I'd say you were in love." 

Lance's eyes widened. "This is like Hercules... kinda. But I will say it. I think I am? I like just met this guy but I feel like I've known him my whole life and every time I'm around him I just feel so happy and like everything is right in the world? And when he smiled it just brightens the room and like his laugh is adorable and HE is adorable and I'm just- fuck, guys." 

Hunk and Pidge shared another glance. "Oh my fucking god, Lance you so are. Who knew someone could fall in love in one day? It's like a fucking Disney movie," Pidge said, partly shocked from seeing her friend so... happy. 

"I'm proud of you, buddy," Hunk said, a smile evident in his voice. "Yeah, me too, Lance. Now go see your boyfriend at the cafe, he probably misses youuuuuu~" Hunk and Pidge chuckled. 

Lance threw them a glare. "You guys are just jealous of my gayness." And with that, he shoved the two out of his apartment, got ready, and made his way back to see his Disney prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter before epilogue!!! im really sad, actually. this is my first real fic and i have like  
> emotional attachment to it???? idk im probably just gonna start bleeding soon or smth


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title pretty much sums it up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sAD OMG ALKDJFKJ THIS IS THE END OF THIS FIC as we know it BUM BUM BUM 
> 
> also probably shouldve said this but they were 21 and are now 24 
> 
> it's like 1:30 am and im just hoping my mom doesnt walk it aH

4 years later

Lance strolled into his and Keith's apartment kitchen wearing Keith's sweatshirt. He wrapped his arms around Keith from behind and kissed his cheek. "Morning babe," he whispered in Keith's ear. 

Keith jumped slightly. "Jesus, Lance! You scared the hell out of me!" He turned around to face his boyfriend. 

Lance only smirked, still a little sleepy from having just woken up. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." 

Keith, however, was nervous. SO so nervous. Why, you might ask? tsk tsk you'll find out ;) 

"You look as cute as ever," Lance said to Keith as he made himself coffee. 

Keith's face turned red. "Dammit, Lance, I told you I get flustered easily in the morning... I've told you this.... every morning." He took a bite of his Red Vine because what the hell can't they do? And Keith needed help. 

He gave Lance a muffin and sat down on their couch next to the other boy. His heart was hammering and he was sweating and having considerable trouble breathing but he wasn't hyperventilating, totally not. 

God he was turning into Evan Hansen. 

He turned on the TV, his heart still hammering in his chest. "Uh- Lance?" he asked quickly, glancing over at him. 

"Yeah? What's up, babe?" Lance took another bite of his muffin and smiled at Keith. 

ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohg-

He could feel the small box sitting in his sweatshirt pocket. He had had everything planned out but now that seemed so... formal. Too formal for what the two boys usually did. 

But it was a marriage proposal. 

"Uh- one sec..." he ran to the bathroom, checking on the ring. It was still in there, by the way. He grabbed his phone and made his way back to the living room. 

He hit 'Play' on the his 'proposal playlist' and sat back down next to Lance. "Lance... you are my everything. I love you so much." Keith could tell that if he kept going then he wouldn't stop. 

Lance, however, looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "Oh my god Keith..." he brought out a small box of his own and showed it to the now confused boy sitting next to him. 

Keith covered his mouth. "Oh my fucking god of course we both were going to propose on the same day..." he showed Lance his own box. 

The two boys looked at each other for a moment before breaking into laughter. They both thought of the day that they found out they were soulmates, which only made them laugh more. 

"I love you so much," Lance said, muffled with laughter. 

"I love you, too." 

Lance cleared his throat. "Okay, so, Keith... will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?" 

"Let me just... of course I will, you dork. Lance, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" 

Lance threw himself onto Keith, not letting him go from the bear hug. "Of course," he mumbled into Keith's neck. 

 

10 months after that

After their wedding, Keith and Lance went on a beautiful honeymoon to London. They roamed the city and neighboring cities, after making sure to go to Hogwarts, of course. 

All of their friends had be more than ecstatic to hear about their engagement and there were many happy tears shed at the ceremony. 

Lance and Keith adopted a dog, a German Shepherd mix, and 2 cats. All they asked for for wedding gifts were pet supplies since they were both very... vert indulgent of their pets. 

It was like a fairytale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you all enjoyed my fic and thank you all so much for reading and supporting it!! this fic has been a real help for me these past weeks and i just wanted to say thank you to you all who gave kudos, comments, or even just read it! and those 7 of you who bookedmarked it ;) ily all !!!!! i will be starting that pining boys fic sometime very soon, possibly tomorrow !! im really excited for it honestly 
> 
> also i watched the full series of gravity falls today again so that was another emotional rollercoaster
> 
> also I had to look up marriage proposals to see if i could find any ideas (i found one id honestly use but none others) and the sad thing is thats the thing that i feel weirdest about being in my search history

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER!! Ah I'm so excited alsdlkfjdks  
> I'm hoping to kinda just write this whenever I need to... just... unwind, I guess? Getting deep already but idk any of you so honestly idc if you guys know but my therapist told me that writing could help and what's better than writing? Writing about your OTP. So anyways I'm just really excited to finally write this. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Sorry for how short this is. Still getting the hang of it ah sorry. Hopefully my next chapters will be longer.


End file.
